Adventures in Fatherhood
by RetsuKaji
Summary: The adventures of General Sephiroth and his daughter Lillian.
1. My Baby Girl

A brand new series of one shots.

The Adventures of Sephiroth and his daughter Lillian.

This is, by far, the ONLY story that isn't rated M. Lol. Funny, huh? Also, you'll soon noticed that Seph's wife doesn't have a name...that's cause I haven't decided who she is yet, so...yeah

--

Ah, Fatherhood.

It's a wonderful thing.

Knowing you helped bring that tiny little thing into this world.

I never get scared. Never. ..But that night...I was terrified.

My wife woke me around two in the morning, telling me she was in pain. Having just woke up, I told her to shift and go back to sleep. It was silent for a moment, but she nudged me again. I ignored her. Again, she nudged me. I groaned and rolled over. Then she punched me. Square in the back and screamed that she was having my baby.

That brought me to life.

I threw on the lights and threw the blankets off my body. I jumped up and pulled a pair of pants and a shirt on and picked up her pre packed suit cases. I kissed her forehead and told her not to move and rushed downstairs. I snagged the keys from the dining room table and hurried out the door. I put her suit cases in the car and jumped in the driver's seat to start the car.

Don't worry, I'm not one of those jackasses in the movies who drives half way to the hospital, then realizes that his pregnant wife is still at home. I was warming the car up for her. It was cold outside.

When I got back inside and to our bedroom, I found her struggling to put her shoes on. I shook my head and placed her slippers in front of her. She huffed and slid them on. I helped her stand and helped her get her coat on, then the two of us went to the car.

As I drove my panicky wife to the hospital, I realized that soon, it was all going to be over. Well...most of it. She wouldn't be quite as moody and I wouldn't have to walk around on eggshells when I was at home. Also, I wouldn't have to hide food in the house anymore.

For the last two months of her pregnancy, I had to hide junk foods from her. Of course, she'd find it eventually and when I went to indulge, I'd find it all missing. Then I'd casually mention it and she'd yell at me, then rush away crying and saying that I thought she was fat. Which was _not_ true. Try telling her that.

But then we finally reached the hospital.

It was time.

I hurried my wife inside and she was immediately taken to the maternity ward. I followed behind her as quickly as I could, holding her hand and telling her that everything would be alright. Truth was...I was terrified. What if she didn't make it? What if the baby didn't make it? What if the baby had no arms? What if it had no legs? There were a thousand and one possibilities rushing through my head. All of which, were not good.

But then, after six hours of my wife threatening to castrate me, she was born.

Born six pounds, eight ounces. 22 inches long, a full head of soft, silver hair and the most beautiful blue-green eyes I had ever seen.

Lillian Giselle.

My little girl.

--

Tada!. Chapter 1!


	2. Thanks, Lillian

Chapter two!

--

Being a father and husband is horribly difficult sometimes!!

And it was one of those days.

Annette, my wife, was sick. Very sick. She could barely sit up on her own. I had to keep Lily far away from her, as Lily was only four months old. A sickness that knocked my stubborn wife down could surely kill my defenseless baby.

Which meant only one thing.

I had to call off work.

I hate calling off work. Not that I don't like days off, it's just that...all my excuses just...aren't good enough for my boss. But I had to, so I picked up the receiver and smacked the speed dial buttons with it. I only had one hand. Lily was in the other. I pinched the phone between my head and shoulder and tried to calm a fussy Lily down as the phone rang. I attempted to fix a bottle with one hand and balance the squirmy baby with the other. It wasn't working at all! How my wife managed it, I had no idea.

I spilled the formula and swore loudly...right as my boss picked up.

"...Excuse me?" I heard.

"I'm sorry, sir. I spilled something," I said, attempting to clean the mess up with one hand.

"..Who is this?" President Shinra asked.

"It's Sephiroth, sir," I said.

"Oh! My, I barely recognized you. ...Is that a baby in the background?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Oh, yes. I forgot. You have children now," he said.

"Yes, sir. See...that's why I'm calling," I said, making a second attempt at making Lily a bottle.

"What is it?" Shinra asked.

"Sir, my wife is sick. Terribly sick and I have no one to watch Lily," I said.

"Have your wife watch her," he said.

"Sir, she's sick. She can't be around Lily or Lily will get sick and it could damn near kill her. I need to take the day off to care for both of them," I said, getting slightly irritated.

"That's what happens when you have kids, General. They suck up all your valuable time and money," he said.

I rolled my eyes dramatically as I managed to get the top screwed on the bottle. I shook it up and lifted it up to Lily's mouth. She reached up and practically snatched it from me. She then started sucking it down like she hadn't eaten in a week.

"Do I have the day off or what?" I asked. Oh, no. Here it comes.

"General, the attitude is not appreciated. Your my best SOLDIER. You're the General! You are my most valued employee. Don't treat me like an asshole or you won't have a job at all! Then where will that kid be!?" he yelled. I rolled my eyes again and leaned against the counter. Lily was just about finished with her bottle. It was amazing. She ate faster than Zackary, the Human Garbage Disposal.

"My apologies, sir," I grumbled.

"Whatever. Take the day off. But be back here bright and early tomorrow!" he yelled. Without even a response or farewell, he hung up the phone. I sighed and hung up as well.

I looked to Lily as she lowered her bottle and looked at me.

"Well, Lily. Looks like Daddy gets to stay home today," I said, smiling at her.

I patted her back three times...and she puked. ...All over my chest.

I stared at her for a long while...and all I got...was a giggle and she clapped.

"...Thanks, Lillian."

--

Tada!


	3. Baby Steps

Alrighty! Chapter 3!

I know some of you are like 'WHOA NOW!' and it seems like this would never happen. But I have my points and you guys have yours. In all fairness, we're both right in certain areas, but let's remind ourselves that this is just for fun. In one aspect, he may have kids. In another, he wouldn't. Sephiroth has like...the most complex mind EVER and you could go on for hours trying to predict what he would do, but let's not fight about it. Let's just have fun, okay?

Okay. Thanks, guys!

In this chapter, we're going to skip ahead again. These are a series of one shots, so. If you're like 'Okay, how did she go from infant, to toddler, to pre-schooler?' That's why. Tis a series of one shots. I'll try to keep the ages grouped together as much as possible.

--

Over the passed year or so, I've learned so much about being a father. Some good, some bad. The puking, I will never get used to. Being thrown up on is...not pleasant. At all.

But there are things I've grown to love.

Little quarks that Lily has and the things she does. She likes to examine things, for one. She's a very curious baby. I know most babies are, but most babies will pick something up, take a look and move on. Lily will sit with something for a long time before moving on to something else.

Sometimes I find myself acting much like her.

I could sit there and watch her for hours and never get bored. I don't understand her at all. I've asked my wife countless times 'Why does she do that?' but I always get the same response:

_"I don't know, Seph. She's a baby."_

She had been crawling for quite some time. The moment she found herself strong enough to lift her little belly off the ground, she took off. But even before that, she would slither on the ground like a crocodile. It was a tiny bit creepy at first, but slowly she began trying to lift herself up.

I remember laying on the floor once watching her play with a few blocks when she did something I didn't quite expect.

She looked over at me after knocking her block tower to the ground for maybe the tenth time. I was laying on my side with my head propped up on my hand. She crawled over to me and took hold of my shirt sleeve. That arm was lazily draped over my side. Using me for balance, she pulled herself up onto her feet. A smile spread across my face as she attempted to take a few steps, but swayed dangerously and fell back onto her cushioned bottom.

I sat up slowly and shifted onto my knees. I sat on my heels and held my hands out to Lily. She took them and began lifting herself up once more.

"Annette, come here! Quick!" I called to my wife. She was in the kitchen making dinner.

She rushed into the room, drying her hands with a towel.

"What!? What is it!?" she asked, worry etched on her face.

"She's trying to walk," I said, not taking my eyes off my baby girl.

My wife knelt down next to me as Lily pulled herself once more to her feet.

This time, I very slowly took my hands away from Lily and moved back away from her a little. I held my hands out to her with my elbows bent. She was about three or four baby steps away from them, but I was still close enough to catch her if she fell.

While Annette and I encouraged her with soft, kind words, Lily attempted to walk forward to reach my hands. The first few times were failures, but I had always been taught that one must fail to succeed. I kept helping her to her feet and she would try again.

After the fourth time I lifted her to her feet, she got that determined face. The face she made when she wanted something she couldn't have.

She took one step. Then two. Then three. Until she was taking steady, tiny steps toward me. She must have taken at least six before she finally reached my outstretched hands. She collapsed into my arms and I lifted her up into my lap. I kissed her cheek and smiled. She giggled and clapped three times. Annette kissed my cheek, then Lily's.

"Soon enough she'll be talking in full sentences, then going to school, then leaving home," she said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Aw, don't worry, sweetheart. That won't be for years to come," I said.

Annette smiled and headed back to the kitchen to finish dinner. I stood slowly with Lily still in my arms. I situated her onto my hip and bounced her a few times.

"Lily-pop, give Daddy a kiss," I said as she curled her little fingers around my index finger.

Lily let go of my hand and grabbed my face in both of her tiny hands. She stuck out her bottom lip as if she were giving the puppy look and slammed her lips none too gently against my own. She pulled back dramatically and made a loud kiss noise with her lips. I laughed and kissed her forehead. I loved Lily's kisses. They were quite adorable.

I love everything about Lily. I wouldn't trade being her father for anything. I enjoy my job. I love being apart of SOLIDER. I love the traveling I get to do. The purpose of my traveling isn't fun, but getting to see so many places and meet so many people is definitly a perk. I like most of the people I work with. Having a child certainly does put a strain on my work relationship and on the rare occasion I wished I had waited to have children. But my senses return to me quickly when Lily's smiling face pops into my mind. I love my baby and wouldn't trade her for the world and it's riches.

I'll learn to live with the puking, I suppose.

--

Tada!


End file.
